Honey Moon
by artemis037
Summary: Suite de Tea Time et Xmas Eve. Le grand jour est arrivé pour Hermione et Severus... avec une jolie surprise de Narcissa et Lucius. Les personnages sont à JKR. Attention PWP Bonne St Valentin! Participation au concours d'Aesalys


_Et voilà (pour celles et ceux qui l'attendaient) le 3__ème__ tableau de mes petits OS PWP…. Merci à Ae qui m'a poussée sur la bonne voie…_

_Amatrices (teurs) de pluralisme, candaulisme, échangisme, mélangisme, voyeurisme… bonne lecture !_

_Les partenaires sont majeurs et consentants…._

_OoOoOoOoO_

En cette douce journée ensoleillée du mois d'avril, Hermione trépignait dans la vaste chambre qu'elle occupait au Manoir Malfoy.

Après de longs mois de fiançailles, elle allait enfin s'unir à celui qu'elle aimait profondément, le ténébreux Severus Snape.

« Tiens-toi tranquille un instant Hermione ! s'agaça Narcissa, je ne peux pas te coiffer correctement si tu continues à te trémousser ainsi….

- Excuse- moi Narcissa, je sais combien il est difficile de dompter correctement ma chevelure, et je tiens à être particulièrement à mon avantage aujourd'hui.

- J'imagine, dit la femme blonde en souriant. J'étais dans le même état que toi, le jour de mes noces avec Lucius ! »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice dans le miroir qui se situait face à elles.

« Et j'ai tellement hâte d'être à ce soir », se plaignit la brunette, tandis que Narcissa enroulait ses boucles en un chignon compliqué.

Voyant son amie esquisser un petit sourire en coin, elle ajouta :

« Tu comprends, pour donner du « piment » à notre nuit de noce, j'ai persuadé Severus de nous abstenir de toutes relations pendant 1 mois avant le mariage…. Mais, par Salazar, 31 jours sans sexe, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était si long ! »

Entendant l'ancienne Gryffondor jurer par le nom du fondateur des Serpentard, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de laisser fuser un rire.

« Moque-toi, fit Hermione en fronçant ses sourcils, je voudrais bien t'y voir….Si toi et Lucius…. » Elle s'interrompit, se renfrognant sous les éclats de la jolie blonde.

Cette dernière profitant de l'accalmie, acheva de coiffer la future mariée.

« Allons Hermione, regarde toi dans la glace, qu'en penses-tu ? »

La jeune femme examina son reflet. Ses boucles rebelles avaient été remontées sur sa tête, entrecroisées, faisant ressortir la riche couleur brune et cuivrée de sa chevelure. Pour parfaire cette véritable œuvre d'art, Narcissa avait glissé, au hasard, entre les mèches, de minuscules fleurs blanches, donnant ainsi à la coiffure une simplicité de bon goût.

Rassérénée, Hermione sourit.

Sur un claquement de doigt de la maîtresse de maison, deux elfes s'approchèrent, portant une longue robe blanche. Aidée par les deux petites créatures, Narcissa lui passa la tenue de soie immaculée garnie de dentelle, prenant soin de ne pas déranger sa coiffure. Puis elle ajusta le corsage de la robe sur la taille fine, attachant une multitude de petits boutons de nacre dans le dos.

« Tu crois que Severus aura la patience de les ôter un par un, ricana-t-elle doucement. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui ne puisse attendre !

- Severus a l'habitude des petits boutons, répliqua Hermione se prenant au jeu. Au pire, il utilisera sa baguette ! ajouta-t-elle, rougissant devant le sous-entendu.

- Bah, fit Narcissa qui pleurait presque de rire, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! »

Avec l'aide efficiente de son aînée, et sous le sifflement approbateur du miroir, Hermione était enfin fin-prête.

« Descendons, fit Narcissa, Severus doit être aussi impatient que toi de se marier, et Lucius ne doit plus savoir que faire pour le faire patienter ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Le crépuscule tombait lentement sur le Manoir dont les fenêtres s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure que les elfes allumaient les nombreux candélabres nécessaires pour éclairer la vaste salle où s'étaient réunis les parents et amis des jeunes mariés.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, ils avaient échangés leurs promesses, laissant le mage-marieur lier leurs mains d'un serment magique, sous le regard attendri du couple Malfoy et d'Harry et Ginny Potter qui leur servaient de témoins.

Pour l'heure, une coupe de champagne à la main, ils déambulaient entre les invités, trop nombreux au goût de Severus, et recevaient les félicitations, sincères ou teintées de suspicion des sorcières et sorciers présents.

Alors que Minerva leur présentait les siennes, tout en pinçant la bouche d'un air désapprobateur, et jetant un regard désolé à Hermione, Severus serra un peu plus fort sa jeune épouse contre lui, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. « Quel dommage que je ne sois plus mangemort, fit il entre ses dents, j'avadakedavrariserais bien tout ce joli monde pour nous en débarrasser, et nous retrouver enfin tout seuls ! Je n'en peux plus tellement l'envie de ton corps me tourmente ! »

Pouffant contre l'épaule de son tout nouveau mari, Hermione approuva, sentant la chaleur de la main de ce dernier contre ses reins. « Mais pas Narcissa et Lucius quand même » ajouta t-elle.

Severus jeta un regard à ses hôtes qui s'approchaient. « Non, je crois que je ferais une exception pour eux » précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ma chère Hermione, mon cher Severus, permettez-moi de vous offrir toutes mes félicitations ! prononça Lucius cérémonieusement.

- Laissez-moi vous embrasser, fit Narcissa d'un ton joyeux. Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez accepté de vous unir ici, au Manoir !

- Merci Narcissa, c'était vraiment très généreux de votre part à tous deux de nous offrir votre maison pour accueillir cette cérémonie. Ce lieu magnifique rendra ce jour plus inoubliable encore ! répondit Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vraiment gentil à vous, renchérit Severus, jamais nous n'aurions trouvé un cadre plus somptueux pour notre mariage, c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau que vous nous avez fait !

- Et bien…. reprit Lucius, en coulant un regard vers son épouse,…nous avons un autre cadeau pour vous en fait… »

Sous le regard surpris des jeunes mariés, Narcissa poursuivit : « …vous verrez cela plus tard….ce soir….. ». Et avant que les époux Snape n'aient pu prononcer un mot, elle s'éloigna avec son mari.

OoOoOoOoO

Enfin, les invités s'étaient éclipsés, laissant aux elfes affairés le soin de nettoyer et ranger la grande salle.

Empressé, Severus avait saisi sa jeune épouse dans ses bras, et la portait en escaladant le monumental escalier de marbre blanc qui menait à la chambre, théâtre de leur nuit de noce.

Sans lâcher les lèvres d'Hermione qu'il embrassait sans reprendre son souffle, il ferma la porte d'un brusque coup de pied, et alluma quelques bougies d'un geste de la main.

« Oh ! » Toujours enlacés, le couple cessa pourtant ses baisers enfiévrés, contemplant avec stupeur ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

La chambre que leur avait concédée Narcissa était magnifiquement décorée. Toute de satin blanc et de dentelle rappelant la robe d'Hermione, elle comportait en son centre un gigantesque lit, dont la largeur était presque le double d'un lit habituel. Le tapis était fait de magnifiques peaux de mouton d'un blanc profond, douces et moelleuses.

Une multitude de vases de cristal, de porcelaine ou d'argent contenait des bouquets de fleurs variées et odorantes. Roses, lys, tulipes, orchidées, ellébores, narcisses… toutes étaient d'un blanc pur…

Dans l'âtre de la cheminée de marbre de carrare crépitait un joyeux feu, qui éclairait lui-aussi la pièce d'une lumière dorée.

A côté de la cheminée, était placé un confortable canapé de cuir immaculé.

Et, assis, enlacés, les attendaient Lucius et Narcissa.

Les époux Malfoy se levèrent. « Votre cadeau de mariage… commença Narcissa.

- Nous avons cherché pour vous, nos meilleurs amis, quelque chose d'original, d'unique….poursuivit Lucius

- Quelque chose de fort, d'inoubliable…. reprit sa femme

- Nous avons donc choisit de vous offrir la nuit de noce la plus folle….

- ….la plus ardente…

- Bref, depuis un mois, comme vous, nous avons pratiqué la plus stricte abstinence….. Et maintenant, tout ce désir…

- …. Toute cette envie contenue….

- ….nous vous l'offrons…. Si vous le souhaitez… »

Le regard pétillant d'Hermione se posa sur Severus, qui se tourna vers son épouse. Ils échangèrent un sourire radieux.

La complicité habituelle qui les liait permit à Narcissa et Lucius de comprendre l'accord tacite des nouveaux mariés. Lucius fit un pas en avant.

« Très cher ami, fit il en s'adressant à Severus, puis-je t'aider à défaire la robe de ton épouse ?

- Avec grand plaisir, Lucius ! » sourit le Maître des Potions

Délicatement, Lucius fit descendre ses longues mains blanches le long du dos d'Hermione, détachant avec habileté et douceur les petits boutons de nacre. Puis, lentement, sous le regard avide de son ami, il fit glisser la soie du vêtement sur les épaules, dévoilant la peau satinée de la jeune femme. Le tissu brillant coulait, fluide, sur la silhouette fine, laissant apparaître la poitrine ronde, que le blond aristocrate caressa sensuellement.

Severus ne put retenir un gémissement en voyant Hermione, le dos appuyé contre le corps de Lucius, la tête renversée sur son épaule, tandis qu'il pinçait délicatement les tétons rosés.

Hermione sentait la douceur de la soie effleurer sa peau, et les mains, plus douces encore, de Lucius, qui accompagnait le tissu le long de son buste, de sa taille, dégageant les hanches menues. La langue habile du Maître des lieux traçait un sillon humide le long de sa nuque, et les mèches blondes venaient chatouiller ses seins pendant qu'il embrassait son cou.

Avec un léger froufrou, la magnifique robe blanche chut à terre, faisant apparaitre les jambes fuselées de la jeune femme, gainées de bas blancs retenus par un porte-jarretelles de dentelle.

Narcissa s'approcha pour enlever la robe, puis, pendant que Lucius poursuivait ses baisers et ses caresses sur le corps d'Hermione, détacha habilement les jarretières de ruban, fit glisser les bas de soie jusqu'aux pieds.

Severus haleta, et, instinctivement, porta sa main à son entrejambe…. Son érection devenait presque douloureuse. Hypnotisé par le spectacle que lui offrait Lucius, qui effleurait maintenant l'intimité humide de sa partenaire, il sentit à peine Narcissa se couler contre son dos. C'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit le contact de la main fraiche de la femme qui s'activait à détacher son pantalon, pressant au passage la dureté de son sexe.

Il frémit sous les mains de lady Malfoy qui lui déliaient son nœud lavallière, ôtaient sa chemise de soie blanche, puis son pantalon noir au pli impeccable. Enfin, glissant ses doigts minces sous l'élastique du boxer noir qui moulait agréablement un fessier des plus fermes, Narcissa fit descendre le sous-vêtement, tout en enveloppant délicatement la verge dressée du sombre sorcier.

Au même instant, Lucius laissait enfin tomber à terre le tanga de dentelles précieuses d'Hermione. Ouvrant ses bras, il laissa la jeune femme s'avancer vers son conjoint qui l'attira vers lui avec une certaine brusquerie.

« Un mois, Sorcière, 31 jours entiers que tu m'as privé de ton corps ! gronda-t-il en l'allongeant sur les draps de satin blanc. Tu mériterais une punition pour m'avoir imposé une telle torture !

- J'ai déjà eu ma punition, geint Hermione. Un mois sans avoir tes mains sur moi, ta bouche sur mon corps…. Ton sexe dans mon ventre… Viens ! ajouta-t-elle prise d'impatience.

- Tu vois ce que j'ai enduré…. Cette tentation de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher, fit il en pétrissant rudement son sein, sans pouvoir t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il en baisant brutalement sa bouche, sans compter….

- Oh, oui…. gémit Hermione. Vite !

- Oh….non », répliqua son mari

S'abaissant sur le corps offert et tremblant de celle qui était enfin sa femme, il happa de ses lèvres le mamelon dressé. Du bout de sa langue, il le titillait, le léchait, le mordillant gentiment avec ses dents.

Se soutenant sur son avant-bras droit, il dirigea sa main gauche le long du corps de la jeune femme, pour se saisir de ses douces fesses rebondies, qu'il pétrit de ses doigts impatients. L'excitation et le désir d'Hermione se faisaient croissants. Elle se tortillait sous le poids de Severus étendu au-dessus d'elle, cherchant à frotter son intimité contre la virilité de celui-ci.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi » ronronna l'homme de sa voix de velours, tout en se redressant.

Il fit courir sa langue sur le ventre de son amante, puis, après un dernier regard sur le visage enfiévré de celle-ci, plongea son visage entre les cuisses ouvertes.

Le premier coup de langue tira d'Hermione un sifflement de plaisir, qui se mua en un râle alors qu'il prenait son clitoris entre ses lèvres, l'aspirant doucement.

OoOoOoOoO

Narcissa, qui s'était de nouveau assise avec Lucius sur le divan, ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Se tournant vers son époux, elle posa sa main légère sur la protubérance que formait la braguette du Lord blond, qu'elle commença à caresser au travers du tissu.

« Non, Narcissa, gémit-il, je me réserve pour la Mariée ce soir…. Mais si tu veux, je puis t'apporter quelque soulagement… »

Ecartant les jambes, il attira son épouse entre elles, l'adossant contre sa poitrine. Sans quitter du regard le couple allongé sur le lit, il posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de sa femme, et la faufila doucement dans l'échancrure du kimono de soie blanche rebrodée d'or qu'elle portait. Arrondissant ses doigts en coupe, il engloba la tendre courbe d'un sein, le massant de sa paume. Puis, tout en tirant l'extrémité entre deux doigts, il passa sa main droite entre les pans du vêtement, pour poser ses doigts sur le sexe déjà trempé.

Narcissa ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, et le contact de la main de Lucius sur sa toison pâle la fit frissonner.

Sans attendre, l'homme se mit à masser du bout de l'index le bouton de chair durci, provoquant chez sa partenaire un halètement de plaisir. Encouragé par cette réaction, et excité par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, il fit rouler cette partie sensible entre ses doigts, de la même manière qu'il pétrissait le sein avec son autre main.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir la cyprine qui s'écoulait de Narcissa, inondant sa main. Il comprenait au léger tremblement du corps de son épouse que celle-ci en souhaitait d'avantage. Aussi, sans plus attendre, il enfonça d'un coup deux doigts dans le sexe humide, pendant que la femme élevait légèrement les hanches pour l'accueillir.

OoOoOoOoO

Sous les coups de langue de Severus, Hermione sentait la chaleur envahir son ventre peu à peu. Des ondes de plaisir la parcouraient.

Introduisant sa langue dans le sexe de sa femme, le Maître des potions sentit, aux pulsations, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Abandonnant rapidement son activité, il se redressa, remontant le long de son amante, et, tenant son sexe érigé dans sa main, la pénétra d'un mouvement fluide. Serrant les dents pour retenir l'envie qu'avait générée sa frustration, il entama immédiatement des mouvements rythmés et rapides. Il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin autant que lui d'un plaisir immédiat.

Les gémissements d'Hermione se faisaient plus intenses, le suppliant de lui apporter la délivrance tant attendue…

Alors qu'il approfondissait encore ses coups de reins, Lucius, activait ses doigts en Narcissa, et, sentit bientôt sa femme se resserrer sur sa main. Retirant doucement celle-ci, il éleva ses doigts luisant de cyprine devant ses yeux, et, avec délectation, lécha longuement le nectar ainsi récolté.

La vigueur du Maître des potions eu bientôt raison des sens d'Hermione, dont qui fut submergé par l'orgasme, trop longtemps refoulé. Severus se laissa aller à son tour, emplissant sa jeune femme de sa semence, avant de s'étendre, haletant, sur son corps frêle.

OoOoOoOoO

Relevant délicatement son épouse alanguie contre lui, Lucius se redressa, et, de sa démarche féline, se rapprocha du vaste lit nuptial.

Doucement, il s'agenouilla sur les draps immaculés aux côtés des jeunes mariés, encore tremblants de leur orgasme partagé.

Hermione se redressa, s'appuyant de côté sur l'une de ses mains, elle approcha l'autre de la poitrine de l'homme blond. Avec tendresse, elle posa ses doigts dans l'échancrure de la chemise de soie et caressa la peau imberbe que laissait entrevoir l'encolure.

Un à un, elle détacha les boutons, profitant pour effleurer le corps de son hôte. S'approchant d'avantage, elle posa sa bouche sur le torse, léchant la peau satinée.

Lucius sursauta de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les petites dents nacrées de la jeune femme mordiller son téton rose, pendant qu'une main habile caressait au travers de son pantalon son sexe à l'érection de plus en plus évidente.

Narcissa, qui avait suivi son mari, s'assit à son tour au bord du lit. Passant ses mains autour de la taille de celui-ci, elle déboucla la ceinture de cuir de dragon noir, et défit les boutons qui fermaient le pantalon, puis le fit descendre sur les hanches minces de l'homme.

Enfin, et tandis qu'Hermione poursuivait ses baisers et ses caresses, elle glissa le boxer vers le bas, dégageant l'imposante verge durcie, dressée au sein d'une forêt de poils blonds et soyeux.

Amoureusement, tendrement, Hermione passa sa petite main fraîche sur le sexe brulant de désir de son amant, montant et descendant ses doigts le long de la hampe. A ce contact, Lucius laissa échapper un gémissement, tout en serrant les dents… Son envie était forte, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller trop vite.

« Hermione, souffla-t-il, laisse-moi t'honorer ce soir comme tu le mérites…. »

La brunette sourit. Elle savait qu'elle avait bon compte à laisser l'ancien espion s'occuper d'elle. Presque autant que Severus il connaissait son corps, savait comment l'amener au plaisir. Faire durer la jouissance, pour que celle-ci explose dans le creux de son ventre comme un feu d'artifice. Maintenant que l'urgence d'un premier orgasme avait été satisfaite par son cher et tendre, elle souhaitait profiter pleinement de ce que son deuxième amant lui apporterait. Otant sa main de l'entre jambe de l'homme, elle s'allongea, collant son corps à celui de son mari qui n'avait cessé de la caresser.

A son tour, Lucius s'étendit, se pressant contre la sorcière.

Serrée entre les deux corps masculins, Hermione profitait des sensations qui lui étaient ainsi procurées. Dans son dos, les mains de Severus naviguaient le long de sa colonne, de sa taille. Empoignaient ses fesses, les pétrissant fermement. Remontaient sur sa poitrine douce, qu'elles titillaient, malaxaient, provoquant ainsi chez la jeune femme de délicieux frissons. Sur son ventre, coincée entre leur deux corps, elle ne pouvait ignorer la fermeté de la verge de Lucius. Sa toison bouclée qui chatouillait sa peau sensible.

Les fines mains pâle de l'homme, glissées entre eux descendaient inexorablement vers l'aine féminine, promesse pour Hermione de nouveaux plaisirs. Elle soupira lorsque les doigts effleurèrent son sexe, écartant délicatement les lèvres pour accéder au petit bouton de chair qui se cachait encore dans les tendres replis.

Révérencieusement, Lucius passa un doigt sur le clitoris de son amante, d'un mouvement tout d'abord lent et sensuel, qui ne tarda pas à provoquer chez elle de voluptueux frisson de plaisir.

Attentif aux réactions de sa partenaire, il accéléra le mouvement, alternant les rythmes lents et rapides, introduisant parfois un doigt dans le vagin dont s'écoulait maintenant la cyprine. Sentant que la jeune femme allait venir, il cessa brusquement ses caresses, provoquant un gémissement de frustration qui le fit sourire.

Tout en picorant de petits baisers la gorge de la jeune femme il saisit son sexe tendu, l'approcha de celui d'Hermione, et entama un mouvement de friction tout contre les lèvres humides. Savamment, il caressait de sa rigidité le sexe féminin, entamant parfois les prémices d'une pénétration, se retirant à peine l'extrémité du gland violacé introduit dans la vulve.

Sous l'effet des multiples stimulations qu'elle recevait, Hermione sentait le plaisir monter en vagues aux creux de son ventre. Alors qu'elle entamait des mouvements de bassin, invitant ainsi Lucius à la pénétrer enfin, celui-ci se recula, et passa un bras autour de la taille, incitant son amante à se retourner.

Saisissant les hanches de ses mains, il positionna la jeune mariée, élevant sa croupe lisse au niveau de son propre bassin, facilitant ainsi l'accès du sexe ruisselant à sa verge turgescente.

De nouveau, il frotta l'extrémité de celui-ci sur les lèvres épilées d'Hermione, puis, la maintenant fermement par la taille, d'une seule poussée, entra en elle. Haletant, il resta immobile un moment, savourant la sensation exquise que lui procurait l'étroitesse juvénile. Comme à regret, il se retira lentement, avant de replonger en elle.

Severus, profitant de la position de son épouse, se glissa sous elle, et, positionnant son visage sous son ventre, admirait l'imposante verge qui la pénétrait.

A plusieurs reprises, et toujours avec lenteur, le blond aristocrate réitéra le mouvement de va-et-vient, variant à l'aide de mouvements de bassin l'angle et la profondeur des intromissions. Peu à peu, il accéléra les mouvements, prenant la jeune femme avec rapidité, faisant déferler en elle les vagues de la jouissance.

D'une manière distincte, Hermione sentait la langue de son époux qui venait savourer son clitoris, le léchant, l'aspirant, accentuant ainsi le plaisir procuré par les pénétrations.

Une main tenant toujours la hanche de sa maîtresse, Lucius posa l'autre sur la nuque de celle-ci pour l'inciter à élever encore son fessier. Les doigts entremêlés dans les boucles brunes, il ne retint plus ses coups de hanches, et, sous les cris de jouissance d'Hermione, se libéra à son tour en elle.

Ses mèches platine collées par la sueur, il se laissa aller contre elle, roulant sur le côté pour ne pas lui faire supporter son poids.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tout en admirant le spectacle des trois amants, Narcissa caressait de ses mains légères le corps de Severus étendu sous Hermione. Petit à petit, ses caresses s'étaient faites plus précises, moins innocentes. Ses mains, puis sa bouche, avaient atteint la verge encore flasque du Maître des Potions, la cajolant, la léchant…

Bientôt, l'organe puissant réagit aux soins attentifs qu'il recevait, et se redressa, prenant des proportions des plus flatteuses.

Le sexe dressé attisa immédiatement la gourmandise de Lady Malfoy, qui en happa le bout de ses lèvres.

Sa langue s'activait sur la peau fine du gland, titillant le méat qui laissa échapper quelques gouttes de precum. Elle laissa couler le liquide salé dans sa gorge, tout en traçant un sillon humide le long des veines qui marbraient l'organe maintenant bien gonflé.

Severus s'était légèrement redressé sur ses coudes, regardant la bouche qui avalait son sexe, l'aspirait, tandis qu'une main experte massait les testicules durcis.

Rapidement, l'homme ressentit le besoin d'une nouvelle pénétration. Allongeant Narcissa sur le dos, il invita son épouse à s'étendre sur le corps de son amie. Puis, écartant les jambes des deux femmes, il s'agenouilla entre elles.

Il présenta son sexe à l'orée de la vulve de Narcissa, décidant avec galanterie d'honorer prioritairement leur hôtesse. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas encore eu l'heur de profiter des assauts de l'un des deux hommes, mais était particulièrement émoustillée par les ébats de ses partenaires, était plus que prête à accueillir l'important sexe du sombre sorcier. Ce dernier entreprit une série de vas et vient lents, ressortant intégralement du vagin de son amante à chaque reprise, replongeant avec la même lenteur. Toutefois, avant de modifier son rythme, il se retira, et, s'enfonça brusquement en son épouse, en laquelle il continua ses mouvements lents et profonds.

Une nouvelle fois, il se retira pour reprendre la femme allongée en dessous, effectuant cette fois-ci de petits mouvements rapides, pendant qu'il stimulait le clitoris d'Hermione.

Narcissa sentait les spasmes de la jouissance commencer à se propager dans son ventre. Toutefois, avant que l'orgasme ne déferle en elle, elle sentit le sexe masculin la quitter, créant ainsi un délicieux sentiment de frustration qui la fit gémir contre la bouche d'Hermione.

Au même instant, la brunette laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise lorsque Severus, la prenant brusquement, heurta le col de son utérus.

L'homme alternait ainsi ses pénétrations dans les deux femmes, variant les mouvements, leur rapidité et leur profondeur, les faisant gémir et crier tour à tour.

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius s'était redressé pour profiter du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, s'agenouillant aux côtés des protagonistes.

La vue du plaisir partagé l'excitait au plus haut point, et il saisit son sexe, qui ne tarda pas, lui aussi, à se redresser.

L'homme blond, tout en admirant son ami qui honorait les deux femmes, commença à se masturber, sous le regard d'Hermione, subissant les assauts de son époux, qui l'avait reprise après avoir fait jouir Narcissa, encore tremblante.

Ceux-ci étaient en train d'avoir raison d'elle, et Severus sentit le sexe de son épouse se resserrer autour de son membre. Lui-même retenait sa jouissance, souhaitant provoquer l'orgasme de son épouse. Après un dernier et violent coup de rein, il se relâcha, et avec un cri rauque, se retira pendant qu'il éjaculait, inondant de sa semence les deux sexes féminins palpitant de plaisir.

Lucius accélérait les mouvements sur sa verge. Gentiment, Hermione toujours allongée sur Narcissa, étendit la main pour saisir le sexe du blond. Ce contact provoqua une recrudescence du plaisir chez l'homme, qui, à son tour, se laissa aller, faisant couler sur les doigts de la jeune femme la substance nacrée.

Portant ses doigts à sa bouche, elle dégusta la liqueur ainsi recueillie, sous le regard envieux de son amie.

OoOoOoOoO

Les corps ruisselant des deux couples étaient étendus dans la lueur douce des bougies. Les respirations se calmaient lentement.

Severus fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Lucius, je pense qu'Hermione et moi allons accepter votre proposition… »

La jeune mariée compléta : « Oui, ce sera vraiment plus agréable de vivre ici au Manoir avec vous…. »


End file.
